


In the middle of the kitchen

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sheith69min, Shiro is a bad cook, Theme: Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Sheith69min  Theme: Cooking"When he opened his eyes he noticed that he wasn't in the company in their room, feeling with his hand, still in a state of half-sleep, the side of the double bed now empty.Surprised, Keith sat up, emitting a long, noisy yawn as he stretched out his arms, trying to wake up as much as possible, both with his mind and body.Instinctively he looked at the foot of the bed, surprised not to even find Kosmo there with him.A noise from the kitchen caught his attention. He decided to get up and, still wearing only his underwear, go and check downstairs.As he was coming downstairs, Keith finally recognized the noise he had heard previously, failing to hold back a smile that was already rising on his lips.When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Shiro grappling with the burner in the mess, with Kosmo looking at him curiously."





	In the middle of the kitchen

The fresh autumn air came in through the window while the leaves, by now yellow, was falliing on the ground, caused chills of cold along the bare back of Keith, still lying on the bed, starting to grumble for the open window, causing him an annoying awakening.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that he wasn't in the company in their room, feeling with his hand, still in a state of half-sleep, the side of the double bed now empty.

Surprised, Keith sat up, emitting a long, noisy yawn as he stretched out his arms, trying to wake up as much as possible, both with his mind and body.

Instinctively he looked at the foot of the bed, surprised not to even find Kosmo there with him.

A noise from the kitchen caught his attention. He decided to get up and, still wearing only his underwear, go and check downstairs.

As he was coming downstairs, Keith finally recognized the noise he had heard previously, failing to hold back a smile that was already rising on his lips.

When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Shiro grappling with the burner in the mess, with Kosmo looking at him curiously.

Keith leaned on the kitchen island, laughing as he watched. << What are you doing? >>

Shiro was surprised to hear the question by dropping a dirty spoon on the floor, too concentrated didn't realize the Keith's presence.

<< Oh, hey I didn't see you. >> Said Shiro clearly embarrassed, showing a forced smile while the cheeks began to redden.

Keith didn't add anything else, too caught in watching Kosmo approach the spoon.

After sniffing it several times he decided to try to lick what was on it more and more intrigued by the new smell never heard before.

The dough was sticky and Kosmo had to open and close his mouth several times, even pulling out his tongue to try to spit what he couldn't get down.

Keith laughed at the sight while Kosmo, dejected, decided to leave the kitchen with his tail between his legs.

<< Poor Kosmo, he didn't know yet that you don't know how to cook. I hope he is well. >> He commented as he approached Shiro, looking inside the various pots and pans.

<< Hey! >> Shiro complained offended. << Is that how you thank me while I prepare your breakfast? >> He added turning to look at him.

<< You mean as you try to prepare it because you don't know cook. >> Keith replied, teasing but looking back gently, still finding the gesture very cute.

<< This doesn't mean that I can't learn. >> Shiro said moving his fork on a plate, destroying what remained of a failed attempt of an omelette while pouting.

Keith couldn't keep himself from that adorable sight and approached him calling him.

When Shiro turned to him he found himself with his nose dirty of what was supposed to be breakfast while Keith laughed tastefully throwing back his head letting go in a thunderous laugh, keeping in view the incriminating hand still dirty.

Shiro didn't say anything and, with a serious look, imitated him dirtying his cheek.

Keith inhaled loudly with his mouth, pretending to be angry. << How dare you? >> Asked as he threw a generous amount of dough towards Shiro that he couldn't avoid. Fighting back he began a real war with food that lasted several minutes between the laughter of both.

Shiro hugged Keith from behind, starting to tickle him. He loved his laugh and loved to hear it. His heart warmed.

<< I give up, I give up. >> Keith said in laughter with shining eyes.

Shiro, satisfied, lifted Keith from his thighs and laid him on the kitchen island.

<< How much food wasted. >> Pointed out Shiro as he looked around.

<< Yeah. >> Keith agreed. << But I forgive you. >> He added with a sly smile on his lips.

<< What? You started! >>

<< Ah, did you mean that one cooked by you? >>

Shiro folded his arms but couldn't hold back a smile, aware of his poor culinary skills.

<< Come here. >> Keith invited him with a provocative look.

Shiro didn't need to have to heard it twice to comply with his request, but when Keith took his face in his hands approaching to kiss him Keith moved to the last second licking his cheek cleaning it with his tongue.

<< Keith! >> Shiro scolded him but couldn't restrain a laugh when he saw the grimace of disgust on the other's face. << I'm really a bad cook. >>

<< Yes.>> Keith confirmed, making him approach again. << But I love you as you are. >> Concluded, this time kissing his lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to participate! I didn't think I could do it.  
> I admit I had to cut a scene because I was afraid I couldn't finish on time otherwise and I know it's quite a cliché but I hope you like it!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


End file.
